


Persecution

by Celinarose



Series: Embers of Ice [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone was willing to go to great lengths to ensure Lucy's return to Britain. She obliges. Who lock. Crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persecution

"I need you."  
Three words echo in her mind for a longer time than she expected.  
_A day of surprises_ she muses, seeing the second mysterious envelope on her desk.  
She sighs in disbelief, twinged with anxiety and perhaps just a pinch of fear when she tears the paper open.  
The blood drains from her face when she sees the threatening note. Someone was very persuasive. Someone was willing to go to great lengths to ensure her return.  
She quickly informs her superiors and exits her office. She has learnt to not ignore such threats, not heeding any person who chose to believe they were empty words. She has seen the power of people who are capable of doing far more than just executing their threats.  
She is in London ten hours later, the piece of paper in her pocket.  
"221B, Baker Street." She says to the cabbie.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!:)


End file.
